Love, Could It Be True?
by Pain-n-Heartbreak
Summary: This story is about Taylor's struggle to win the heart of the guy she has loved for a long time. But the problem is, he has a girlfirend. My first fanFiction so only constructive criticism is allowed! Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first FanFiction so please don't judge. Rated for Language.

* * *

"Rikky-kins," I heard from that bitch Sharrie.

I hate her so much. She has my love, Rick already. She doesn't have to go around flaunting it too. She ran up to him and hugged him. She beckoned to her friend and kissed her. Sharrie was bi, and she thought Rick thought that it's hot. But I know the truth that he tells me. He tells me everything. The kiss seemed to go on forever and both Rick and I were absolutely repulsed. We caught each other's eyes and he made that gagging-almost-going-to-puke look. I just laughed. Then Sharrie pulled away from her friend and pushed her away as if she was garbage. She's so evil. I watched as her friend went to her bag and took out a toothbrush and mouthwash. I walked over to her.

"Hey," I said.

"'Sup," she replied.

"Sharries got bad breath doesn't she," I assumed. Her friend nodded.

"I don't know how Rick handles it, her breath is disgusting and what makes it worse is she doesn't know how to kiss."

I just laughed. It's probably true too. I excused myself when I saw Sharrie leave the room. I sauntered over to where Rick was sitting. I sat on his desk.

"Dude, seriously, why don't you just tell her you think it's disgusting?" I said.

"'Cause, I don't want to hurt her feelings, she is so precious." He replied.

"Oh, come on! Just tell her! And it won't hurt to mention that she needs to brush her teeth more often too." I added.

Rick laughed at that last comment. I loved when he laughed. It was like wind chimes.

"Yeah, I guess." He chuckled.

"Well good luck man, see you around, I have English in 5."

He waved and I took off. I couldn't be late to English one more time or Mrs. Churchy was going to be pissed.

_Please enjoy the tone while your party is reached. "Aye, you're a crazy bitch but you-"_

"Rick here," he answered

"Rick? Hey it's Taylor" I replied.

"Oh hey Taylor, ohm, listen. Now's not a good time right now. Can I call you later? _Rick? Who's on the phone sweetie?_"

I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. I know she's his girlfriend but really? He has to lose more than his dignity to her? I was so mad. That was it. I was going to tell Rick how I feel about him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school I walked into first period gym. Oh great, now I'm going to be all sweaty and what not. I decided to play the sick act. It worked. Sweet. After first period was over I woke up in the nurses office, I looked at the time and went back to sleep. Five more periods to go and I'll get to see his beautiful face again. When I woke up the nurse was gone. I looked at the clock once more to find it 15 minutes before 5th. So, I decided to get up and go into social studies. I gave the teacher my note and she continued with her lecture. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the desk not even bothering to take notes as the minutes passed by as hours. DING!! Finally! I grabbed my stuff and pushed my way out the door. I grabbed the seat right next to where I know Nick sat. Finally when he sat down I took a good look at him and knew something was off. He looked at me quickly and stared at the board. Hmm, I wonder what's wrong. I quickly wrote a note and threw it onto his desk. He jumped when it landed but snatched it off the desk and read it behind his binder. I saw him scratch something on the ppaper and it landed in my lap. I put it in my pocket for me to read later. What with Mrs. Andersons keen eyes I wasn't taking any chances on whatever was written in his beautiful yet somehow unreadable calligraphy. When I walked into 6th period English I opened it up and read:

Hey what's wrong, Hun? Want to talk about it?

Ohm, not right now, call me after school?

So I was going to call him. And he would tell me what's wrong. Then I would comfort him and tell him its okay. Last I would tell him how I feel about him and everything WILL be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Please enjoy the tone while your party is reached. "Aye, you're a-"_

"Taylor, hey I'm glad you called. I really need to tell you something."

"Sure, Rick. Anything." I replied.

* * *

Sorry for leaving a cliffy! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Love, Could It Be True?_

_Please enjoy the tone while your party is reached. "Aye, you're a-"_

"Taylor, hey I'm glad you called. I really need to tell you something."

"Sure, Rick. Anything." I replied.

"Ohm, last night, Sharrie dumped me. She said it just wasn't working out. Well that and a few other not so nice things"

"Oh my god. Is that the only reason she had?" I asked

"Yeah, well no, she thinks there is something going on between you and me. I know crazy right?" he replied.

"Yeah," I swallowed back my tears "Crazy is right."

"Taylor, you're an amazing friend you know. Thanks for listening. Hey we should hang out. Want to go to the mall tonight?" he asked.

"Ohm, actually, I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye" I quickly hung up and laid on my bed. The tears began to well up and spill over as I reviewed his last sentence to me. So was that it? Was I only going to be a friend? I could live with that. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and persevere for more. Let's just see what school brings for me the next day. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep. No dinner, no TV, skipped karate.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked into school late this morning. Crying yourself to sleep did hell on your eyes. Wasn't going to have that. The day passed quickly probably because I was dreading seeing him, whoa, that's never happened before. But I walked into 5th period with my head down and my eyes on the floor. This didn't help my clutzyness at all. I stumbled into my chair in the back of the class. The entire period Rick kept looking back at me and giving me a concerned look. When the bell rang i tried to run out of the room but was stopped by him. He stood there until the teacher left then he locked the door. He turned back around to me and took a step closer. He looked as if he had been hurt and that made me start to cry. I hated seeing him sad. He caressed my face and caught the tears before they even had a chance to fall. I held his hand to my cheek and looked up at him. He pulled my into a tight hug. Then what he said to me would have nearly sent me into convulsions.

"I love you, Taylor. More than a friend. I have loved you all of my life but I was too afraid that if i said anything it would ruin our friendship. But i said screw it and took a chance. It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Rick, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Of course i feel the same way and im not just saying that either. I love you."

He picked me up off of the ground and sat me on a desk. He stepped in closer and i could feel his sweet breath on my face. He leaned in and kissed me softly. Then he kissed me harder and i was kissing him back. It seemed to last only three seconds when the teacher walked in. Stupid teachers and there keys.

"Eh, hem." She said staring at us. We got up and walked quickly out of the classroom. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the school. We spent the rest of the day together at the park, or at a movie, it didn't matter. I was with him now and nothing was going to change that. Or so i thought.

* * *

Ooooo another cliffy. Check back soon for a new chapter!!


End file.
